Briefly, according to an embodiment of the invention, method for providing real-time visibility on a construction project includes steps of: attaching a low-frequency, ultra low-power, two-way transceiver radio tag to each construction material to be used in the construction project; storing data relating to the construction material in the tag; and reading the data from the transceiver of the tag by interrogating the radio tag with radio frequency interrogation signals.
While the invention as claimed can be modified into alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the present invention.